


Fall, to get back up

by Just_A_Spectator



Series: Hero for Hire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: OC, h.f.h., hero for hire, suicide implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Spectator/pseuds/Just_A_Spectator
Summary: "The Great Berserker, defeater of Karmel's army, warrior crusher, justice’s weapon.” the voice scoffed in arrogance before continuing “Defeated by gravity, and her own dumb luck. Guess you weren’t the best after all.” Marline’s eyebrows knitted together as she squacked indignantly ‘Excuse me! I did great work defending this city! Even before! I was a world known beast, no one dared cross me!’





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work and it is part of a story I'm writting though I'll probably only start posting once I get enough chapters finished and beta'd. This is just to test the water :)
> 
> Music to listen to while reading:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32W3J7XaNH8  
> here's the character https://68.media.tumblr.com/b6c3ff026dfc9fcf0ec929e176bdb0ef/tumblr_oix0isJx7m1uc5quyo1_1280.png 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Glass shards fell around her as her body cut through the air, her coat and chains flapping behind her and hitting her legs in the process. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the ground approached.  
    _“So this is it huh…”_ a voice rings in her head, causing a smirk to form across her split lips ‘Guess so, I’m too tired to move.’ for a few moments her ears were filled with silence and the sounds of glass clinking against each other _“The Great Berserker, defeater of Karmel's army, warrior crusher, justice’s weapon.”_ the voice scoffed in arrogance before continuing “Defeated by gravity, and her own dumb luck. Guess you weren’t the best after all.” Marline’s eyebrows knitted together as she squacked indignantly ‘Excuse me! I did great work defending this city! Even before! I was a world known beast, no one dared cross me!’  
    _“And this is how you die? Overpowered by a group of enhanced you didn’t see coming? Leaving the other two members of your team to bicker and make asses out of themselves while getting the shit beaten out of them because you weren’t there to keep their stupid tempers in line? Are those the hands you want to leave the fate of Nervermore in?”_ the young woman huffed in frustration ‘They’ll manage, I’m sure of it,either way I’m too tired to keep going… I just want to sleep.’ she glances at the ever closer asphalt, her eyes closing as she waited for the sweet release of death to take away all the weight she carried, to take her bones and stop them from hurting and groaning any longer as they seemed to constantly do lately, to strip her flesh of it’s everlasting agonizing burns and relieve her ever growing pain.  
    _“I guess he wins then, you really are one shame of a hunter. Couldn’t even keep going long enough to stabilize your territory, afraid to fight the beasts and strive. I guess Jensen was right in questioning how you’d take care of a land, you never did take responsibilities seriously.”_ distaste was present as the voice finished, causing Marline to flinch at the mention of her mentor before opening her eyes and glaring at the air, quickly gripping the chains and activating their hooks in grapple mode to swiftly attach one to a passing pipe and pulling, propelling herself up and flipping through the air as she fought against the wind and gravity to right herself. The street kept spinning as she rapidly attached the other hook to a wall and disengaged the other, righting her body before hooking it again to a parallel wall, and using it to pull herself back up to the 80th floor of the skyscraper landing in a roll before standing, the wind blowing against her and giving her a menacing silhouette, her features hidden by her goggles and bandana. She quietly wiped the blood from her lips under the cloth and switched her hooks to blade mode getting herself ready to finish the fight.  
   The gang was still standing, just having knocked out Nebula as she was distracted by an illusion one of them had conjured. Marline eyed them all and clicked her tongue. _“So?”_ the voice pressed causing a chuckle to escape her lips “So? I guess it’s time to get back to work.” the voice seemed to smile before replying _“Good, don’t let me down again, you have great things ahead of you.”_ with a roll of her eyes she dismissed the voice and got work, gangs don’t stop themselves after all.


End file.
